


At Fault

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, i can't believe i forgot to put in zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's fault that Louis has his dick down the throat of their newest employee, with the big eyes, red lips and that <i>mouth</i>. Louis is a weak man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_J_madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_J_madness/gifts).



> i hope you like it, jane17.

Each day is roughly the same for Louis.

He gets up, has breakfast, brushes his teeth, washes his face, gets dressed for work, goes to work, _does_ work and comes home. 5 out of 7 nights a week, he’d have a good old wank, watch some TV in bed and go to sleep.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Except he’s the boss.

And he’s very much in charge of everything in the entire company but a lot of days he just can’t be _bothered_ doing the menial things. So he lets his best mate since university, Liam, handle it all. Liam is a gem. He’s a diamond in the rough. Louis loves Liam a lot.

Liam does all the shit work, plays nice with the employees and consoles the ones Louis fires because he’s bored. Or because they drank the last of his Yorkshire Tea. There had almost been bloodshed that day… 

Which is probably how Louis found himself in this situation, actually.

Probably not this _exact_ situation was what Liam had in mind when he hired Harry but hey, the boy is _good_ with his mouth and while he may have Louis leaning against his desk while he’s literally sucking this brain out of his dick, he’s still a good worker.

A good worker with an _incredible_ mouth.

And an incredible tongue.

One that is currently curling under the head of Louis’ cock and sucking on the slit like he was literally created to do this.

It’s Liam’s fault, really. If Liam hadn’t hired such an adorable, flirty, but extremely sexy guy to work in the post room. Liam knew that Louis was susceptible to the charms of boys with pretty eyes and cheeky smiles. 

Obviously it was Liam’s fault for everything else that followed too. If he hadn’t hired Harry, then Louis wouldn’t have felt the need to actually go down to the post room to _personally_ deliver the letter he had to send to his mum. Just because he’s an amazing son who writes to his mum. It absolutely was not an excuse to see Harry. Not at all.

And it’s also Liam’s fault that Louis just _happened_ to overhear Harry talking to Niall, who also worked in the post room, saying just how much he wanted to get fucked by Louis. Because what else is Louis supposed to do but follow the lad up on his request? 

It wouldn’t have been very _welcoming_ of him if he didn’t.

“Christ, Harry, you can’t just say that,” Niall says. He can’t see Louis just outside of the door, thankfully, but Louis can hear _everything_ that is being said between the two.

Harry giggles. _Giggles_. He’s so endearing it’s stupid. “He’s really fit,” he comments nonchalantly. And of course, Louis’ interest is _immediately_ piqued. He wants to know who in his office is fit. Because if they’re fitter than him, he wants to fire them. “Plus, have you _seen_ his thighs? They’re so _powerful_ and I want them to hold me up while he fucks me against the wall. Or any surface, really. I just really want his cock.”

Niall snorts and Louis resists the temptation to just barge in and demand to know who they’re talking about.

“You’ve been here for what, two weeks and already you want to fuck our boss?”

Boss.

That’s _him_. 

Louis is the boss.

That means Harry wants to fuck him.

Oh, he can work with this.

“He’s stunning,” Harry replies easily. “I want to suck him off until he passes out. I want to bite his thighs and have him fuck me in front of the entire building. Just so they can see that it’s me he chose. Can you _imagine_ how many people will be jealous?”

“I dunno, man, it’s pretty dangerous to want that,” Niall comments. 

_No it’s not_ , Louis thinks, frowning in the direction of Niall’s voice. He stays where he is, though, eavesdropping on his two post room employees. Never in a million years did he expect to stumble in on a conversation _this_ amazing. He feels his ego inflating with every comment that comes out of Harry’s mouth. 

“Besides, didn’t you think Liam was fit, too?” Niall asks. There’s a thump and it makes Louis jump a little and he looks around, wondering if they’ve seen him. He’s relieved when no one sees him and he leans against the wall a little harder. 

“Yeah, but that’s only because he interviewed me,” Harry comments.

 _Damn_. Louis probably should actually do the interviewing for potential future employees… Especially when they’re ones like Harry Styles.

“And that was before I saw Louis,” Harry continues. “Liam is your typical kind of fit, yeah? But Louis… He’s subtle. Strong. _Powerful_.”

“And all that money helps too, right?” Niall adds.

Harry makes a noise and Louis would give anything to see the expression on his face. “I don’t care about that part. I just want his dick in my arse for the rest of my time alive.”

Niall snorts again. “Good luck with that, Haz,” he says. And Harry already has a nickname. _Well_. Louis needs to rectify this entire situation, really.

Their conversation takes a turn when Niall reads out the address on one of the envelopes and Louis figures that it’s time to make his presence known. He strolls into the room, a big smile on his face and he sweeps his gaze over Niall and Harry. 

“Uh, Mr Tomlinson,” Niall says, standing up straight from where he’s leaning over a pile of envelopes. “Can I help you with anything?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nope,” he replies. “Just wanted to pop this in the post for me mum.” He holds up the envelope and Niall nods, taking it from him. “Harold,” he starts, turning to face Harry, whose eyes widen a little. God, they’re gorgeous eyes, Louis thinks. “It’s come to my attention that we haven’t been _properly_ introduced yet. How about you come up to my office once you’ve finished this?”

Harry nods. “Alright, Mr Tomlinson.”

Louis smiles. “Excellent. Good day, lads.”

He exits the room and pauses outside of the door, out of sight just to hear if they have anything to say.

“ _Mate_ ,” Niall breathes. “He _never_ comes down here.”

“What did he want then?” Harry asks, sounding positively bewildered. He’s so adorable it makes Louis’ stomach hurt.

“I suggest you go to his office and find out.”

“…Yeah, I. Yeah.”

Louis takes that as his cue to leave and he makes his way back up to his office, purposefully leaving the door open as he does.

His mind is conjuring up the most beautifully explicit images of Harry’s arse spread with Louis’ cock nestled in it. It’s a pretty amazing image, he thinks.

He’s picturing himself lazily fucking Harry when Harry knocks on his office door, a sheepish look on his face and actually _biting_ his bottom lip like he’s nervous about something.

It takes _all_ of Louis’ strength not to blurt out that he overheard his and Niall’s conversation. He wants to hear what Harry will do first. Harry closes the door behind himself and sits down opposite Louis’ desk and folds his hands in his lap, making himself seem smaller than he is.

“How are you liking it here so far, Harry?” Louis asks, deciding to keep to the pleasantries for the time being. There is a time and a place to announce to Harry that he heard how much Harry wants his cock and he doesn’t want to scare the lad off.

“It’s great,” Harry replies. “Everyone is really lovely and Liam has been really helpful getting me settled in.” 

“What’s it like working with Niall?” Louis asks gently, trying to get Harry to look less like he’s been sent to the head teacher’s office and more like he’s just having a casual conversation. With the person who Harry very vocally wants to fuck him, but it’s a casual conversation none the less.

“Great!” Harry exclaims happily. “Niall is the best. I love his sense of humour…”

His posture relaxes the more he speaks. Louis lets his gaze sweep over Harry’s face as he speaks, taking in the dimple that pokes in his left cheek whenever he smiles brightly. He is completely enticed by the way Harry’s lips seem unnaturally red, like he wears lip gloss or something to colour them but from the way he’s been constantly biting and licking his lips, Louis is sure that it would have worn off by now.

Louis has probably been staring at Harry’s mouth a _little_ too long but he doesn’t really care. 

“So, I hear you want me to fuck you?” is the next thing that comes out of his mouth and it’s kind of worth it when Harry’s cheeks turn pink and his lips part ever so slightly in shock.

“Umm…” Harry mumbles, clearly trying to compose himself but having no idea how. 

It’s not like Louis was exactly planning on saying that but he’s said it now and the look in Harry’s eyes isn’t one of fear or repulsion, it’s of curiosity and willingness and Louis can practically hear his mind screaming “ _yes! Fuck me right now_!” because his mind is screaming for him to fuck Harry, too.

Which is how Louis ended up with Harry on his knees in front of him in his office the first time.

And the second. Probably the third, too. 

Somewhere around the sixteenth time, Louis stops counting. It just becomes a thing, having an afternoon shag in his office. It was a great way for him to relax from the stresses of work and gives him something to look forward to every day, too. 

As it is, having Harry there to relieve the stresses of his job has provided Louis with a _much_ more relaxed attitude. And Harry is only all too eager for it as well. Every afternoon like clockwork, Harry appears in Louis’ office and kisses him senseless. Right before he sinks to his knees in front of Louis and sucks him off. 

It’s a win/win situation all around.

Even now. Louis fists his hand in Harry’s hair and he _moans_ as Louis tugs on it. Actually moans. Louis is in _heaven_. Of course, this is when Harry looks up at Louis, his mouth stretched around Louis’ cock, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth, his eyelashes stupidly gorgeous and his big, green eyes looking up at Louis, the perfect picture of innocence if there ever was one. Or would be if he didn’t have Louis’ cock filling his mouth.

There’s a truly obscene noise as Harry pulls off Louis’ cock, his hand still pumping away towards the base, and strings of saliva mixed with pre-come attached from Harry’s red lips to the slit of Louis’ cock. 

Louis is about to ask Harry why on Earth he’s moving away when Harry stands up. He winces a little, probably from being on his knees for so long, but the look quickly goes away. 

“Fuck me?” Harry asks, biting down on his lip.

And _damn_. As if Louis could say no to _that_. He nods and Harry beams at him, dipping his head to kiss Louis on the lips quickly before turning around and pulling his trousers and pants down and completely off. 

“I fingered myself earlier,” Harry says as he reaches into Louis’ top desk drawer for the lubricant they’ve kept there since they started this whole thing. “So I’m prepared. You can just fuck me.”

“Christ,” Louis mutters. He snatches a condom out of the open drawer and tears the foil packet open with his teeth. He quickly spits out the wrapper and rolls the condom down onto his positively aching cock. 

Harry bends over the desk, sticking his arse out in the air _just_ so and Louis just wants to _bite_ it. So he does. Harry yelps but pushes back into the touch quickly, his perky, little white arse marked ever so slightly from Louis’ teeth.

“C’mon, Lou, just fuck me already,” Harry whines, wiggling his bum. It should look ridiculous but it’s Harry, so it doesn’t. Harry grumps again and repeats his request for Louis to fuck him _now_ , not later. 

So Louis does.

He pushes into Harry with ease, drinking in the moans that spill from Harry’s lips as Louis bottoms out. Harry mutters something unintelligible and then pushes back against Louis. Louis grips onto Harry’s hips and digs his fingers in ever so slightly. If Harry is going to be overly eager, then Louis is going to take his time, he thinks. Just to tease him.

They’ve done this enough times for Louis to know when Harry is being serious about wanting something and when he’s okay with the teasing and today, he’s _definitely_ okay with the teasing. 

Louis squeezes Harry’s arse a little as he slowly thrusts into him, keeping his hands steady on Harry’s body so Harry can’t just fuck himself back onto Louis like he is not-so-subtly trying to do. It’s only too easy to keep Harry happy when they have sex, Louis thinks. He kind of loves knowing what Harry likes during sex. It makes it better, somehow.

One hand stays on Harry’s hips while the other pushes up the back of Harry’s shirt to touch the smooth skin of his back. Louis likes to touch Harry as much as possible during sex, just because he can. For his part, Harry seems to love being pawed by Louis.

“You’re being awful today,” Harry pants out between thrusts. 

Louis purposefully stops moving. “Say that again?”

Harry whines, low in the back of his throat and wiggles his bum. “Please, Lou, I need you.”

“I want to take my time, though,” Louis replies, lazily rolling his hips.

Harry drops his head onto his folded up forearms and spreads his legs just a little wider and clenches _hard_ down around Louis. The sensation is wonderful, Louis thinks. He gives in and starts fucking Harry a little harder, still taking his time as much as possible, though. He doesn’t want this to end just yet. 

He mutters out words of praise that have Harry preening underneath him. He scratches his nails ever so slightly down Harry’s back. Red marks bloom immediately but Louis knows that they’ll be gone even before they’ve finished having sex.

Louis thrusts harder into Harry, just to keep him on his toes and he isn’t surprised when Harry moans low in the back of his throat, pushing back against Louis even harder than before. He drops his hands back to Harry’s hips and starts to fuck him with more force. Harry mumbles incoherently with each thrust, whining every time Louis’ cock brushes over his prostate. 

“Feels so good,” Harry mutters. “I’m so close.”

“Not yet, Haz,” Louis says. 

“Okay,” Harry replies. His hand drops between his legs, probably to squeeze the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm for a little longer. When his hand doesn’t reappear a moment later, Louis stops moving. Harry is quick to get his hands back where Louis can see them and he grips onto the edge of the table tightly.

“So close, baby,” Louis mutters, draping himself across Harry’s clothed back to nip at his ear. He kisses along Harry’s neck and bites down on the sensitive spots that he knows Harry loves. 

“Want you,” Harry starts, panting. “Want you to come in my mouth.”

Louis all but growls at that request. He moves back and slides out of Harry, who quickly sinks to his knees again with grace that he doesn’t have when standing up. Louis peels off the condom and throws it into his bin. He barely has time to straighten up when Harry’s mouth is on his cock again, sucking on the head.

Louis can feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach and he thrusts harder into Harry’s mouth. He groans when Harry’s mouth sinks down around him until he has completely deep throated him.

Harry moans around Louis’ cock and the vibrations help set off Louis’ orgasm. He can feel his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat as he comes. He can _feel_ Harry swallowing around him and it makes his toes curl in his shoes. 

The force of his orgasm nearly knocks him off his feet but Harry’s hands are steady on Louis’ arse, keeping him in place. He fists Harry’s hair again, just for something to hold onto as he rides out his orgasm, thrusting shallowly into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry pulls off eventually, strings of come and saliva dripping from his lips which he hastily licks up with his tongue. It really is a sight to behold. 

Louis rubs his thumb along Harry’s swollen bottom lip and pushes the last of the come into his mouth. Harry eagerly sucks on Louis’ thumb, his eyes closing as he does, his tongue swirling around the digit. Harry moans obscenely as he lets Louis’ thumb drop from his lips. He looks up at Louis through his eyelashes and bites down on his lip. 

His cock is standing out angrily, leaking heavily from the top and yet Harry doesn’t say a thing about it. Louis grabs his hand and leads Harry to the desk. He pushes off any unnecessary papers and lets Harry sit on the desk. He grips Harry hips and shoves them forwards until his arse is right on the edge of the desk.

Without warning, Louis sinks to his knees and immediately slips his tongue into Harry’s loose entrance. Harry whines loudly, his legs splayed widely and his hands finding their way into Louis’ hair to keep him close. 

Louis closes his eyes and lets his instincts take over. He loves the sounds that Harry makes when he’s being rimmed. He loves the way Harry feels against his tongue, how he clenches down around him, trying to draw him in as close as he can.

Harry’s a panting mess above Louis, his heavy breathing filling the room. He’s babbling unintelligibly, all Louis can make out is ‘yes’, ‘good’ and ‘more’ every now and then. He keeps up the stroking of his tongue, just to keep Harry going. 

Eventually, Louis slips in a finger, easily finding Harry’s prostate. He shifts his mouth away from Harry’s entrance and stands up as best as he can while his finger is buried inside of Harry. He strokes over Harry’s prostate relentlessly and he grabs for Harry’s cock with his other hand. He jerks Harry off in time with the movements of his other hand, making sure to swipe his thumb over the slit of Harry’s cock just how he likes it.

Harry’s moans are loud and long when he comes, his hips lifting off the table and his rim clenching tightly around Louis’ finger which is still inside of him. His breathing is heavy by the time he has finished orgasming and he slumps back against the desk, completely boneless. 

Louis teasingly strokes over Harry’s prostate once more, just to hear Harry hiss and see his cock twitch with interest as he removes his finger from inside of Harry. He reaches into his drawer for some wipes and he carefully cleans Harry up, taking his time to thoroughly clean all the lubricant off the insides of his thighs and wherever else it had managed to smudge.

Harry’s a giggling, happy mess by the time Louis has finished. He leans over Harry and kisses him soundly on the lips. 

Their kisses are slow and lazy, just how Louis likes them after sex. Harry is all soft and pliant and completely snuggly, clinging to Louis whenever he tries to move away. And he only does so just to get Harry to cling to him like that. 

They pull their clothes on after a while and Harry leans back against Louis’ desk, hissing slightly at the pressure. Louis crowds into Harry’s space and drops his hands to cup Harry’s arse, massaging it gently over the fabric of his impossibly tight work trousers. Louis isn’t even sure how he gets them on some days. But they make Harry’s arse look fantastic, so he can’t really complain about them. 

They’re still kissing when a knock on Louis’ door interrupts them. He sighs and drops his forehead to rest on Harry’s shoulder and Harry just wraps his arms around Louis tightly, holding him close.

“No rest for the wicked,” he says, pulling back. “Who is it?” he calls.

“Liam.”

Louis sighs and pushes away from Harry to go to the door. He opens it and gives Liam a slightly irritated look, raising his eyebrows at him. “Yes?”

Liam looks over Louis’ shoulder to where Harry is still leaning against Louis’ desk. His office may be a bit of a mess but Liam should be used to that by now. Hopefully there is no actual evidence of their sexual afternoon present for Liam to see and then scoldingly comment about to Louis later. 

“Umm…” Liam starts, his gaze darting between Louis and Harry. “We have that four o’clock meeting?”

“So? It’s only three fifteen,” Louis replies.

Liam shakes his head. “It’s five past four already…”

Louis huffs. “Fine,” he says exasperatedly. “Give me five minutes.” He shuts the door in Liam’s face and crosses back over to where Harry is. He grins when he sees Harry’s fly is undone and he reaches down to zip it up, purposefully pressing the palm of his hand against the bulge of Harry’s cock as he does. 

Harry hisses at the contact but pushes against it none the less. 

“Duty calls, baby,” Louis says. He dips his head and kisses Harry again, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth just to get one last taste before he has to go and endure some boring meeting with Liam and other boring people who are not Harry. Who are especially not Harry mewling in Louis’ ear and whispering about all of the dirty things that Harry wants Louis to do to him.

“I’ll miss you,” Harry says as they part. 

“I know,” Louis replies with a nod.

Liam, the bastard, knocks on Louis’ door again and calls out in an impatient tone that they need to get to their meeting. Louis flips him the bird even though the door is closed and therefore he can’t see. It’s the thought that counts.

“Alright, love,” Louis says as he closes the drawer with the lubricant and condoms safely inside of it. He pats Harry on the arse twice before leading him towards the door. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Count on it,” Harry replies with a beaming smile. He kisses Louis sweetly, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth before pulling away. Louis immediately sucks the lip into his mouth, the anticipating crawling underneath his skin already.

He opens the door with a flourish and he lets Harry out first. Liam steps aside and Harry saunters away, Louis watching him the entire time.

“Lou…” Liam starts warningly but Louis reaches out and tweaks Liam’s nipple to get him to shut up.

“We have a meeting to get to, Liam! Chop, chop!” He slams his office door behind him and starts walking towards the meeting room, Liam hot on his tail. 

The meeting is _incredibly_ dull, Louis thinks. Even though he’s almost fifteen minutes late. They can’t start without him, he’s the boss. He’ll fire them all if they do.

“Louis…” Liam says half way through the most boring meeting on the face of the planet. “Why do you smell like sex?”

Liam has an adorably confused look on his stupidly endearing puppy face and Louis just grins. He turns his back to Liam and probably scares everyone in the room with his smile. 

In the next moment, Harry quietly enters the room and hands an envelope to one of the people sitting opposite Louis at the table and their gazes meet. Harry flushes a little and gives Louis a small, secretive smile before nodding once and leaving the room again.

“Oh, Louis, tell me you didn’t?” Liam hisses next to him.

“Oh, Louis _did_ ,” he replies. “Louis did a _lot_.”

Liam’s strangled frustrated noise is so very worth it. After all, it’s his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> saved space for author details once the fest is over.


End file.
